epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
Ice Elemental EBF3.PNG|Ice Elemental Earth Elemental EBF3.PNG|Earth Elemental Fire Elemental EBF3.PNG|Fire Elemental Thunder Elemental.PNG|Thunder Elemental Wind Elemental.PNG|Wind Elemental Elementals.png Elementals are a recurring enemy class in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. As their name suggests, they are magic-based creatures that embody the elements, appearing as floating semi-humanoid torsos made of materials representing their respective element. They are usually mid-tier enemies in-game, armed with strong physical attacks and powerful magic. Appearances ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3 There are three types of Elemental in EBF3: the Ice Elemental, the Earth Elemental, and the Fire Elemental. They mainly appear in the later areas of the game, but can be fought earlier than that in a few of the earlier levels' hidden areas. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Elementals of EBF4 fulfill a similar role to their previous appearance, being strong enemies attuned to the dominant element of their area. However, two new types have been introduced: the Wind and Thunder Elementals. In EBF4 Elementals are noteworthy for being the only common enemy that drops Cake. While the chances of this are incredibly low, this is the only way to get unlimited Magical Attack boosts without using Battle Mountain or the eventually-unaffordable Rare Shop. Ice Elemental A blue elemental with a pointed snout and ice-like armor. Its main weapon is the blade replacing its left arm, but it has a wide variety of ice-based spells as well. In ''EBF3, Ice Elementals appear in Glacier Peak and in secret rooms.They are weak to Fire, Bomb and Earth attacks. In EBF4, Ice Elementals appear in the Crystal Caverns, the Waste Disposal Plant (cooling room), and the Temple of Godcat (Ice Cave). Their appearance and attacks are unchanged, but they are no longer weak to Bomb. Attacks *Slashes a player with its blade *Casts Iceberg *Casts Ice Spike *Releases a freezing wind that can freeze the party Earth Elemental Earth Elementals are threatening Elementals that use Earth and bomb attacks with it's sword and cannon. They appear in the Kitten Kingdom ruins and in secret rooms in EBF3. Their attacks compose of a Bomb element cannon fire, jab(s) with their sword, and can cast Cataclysm. An extra move that they can use is summon attack that makes skeletons comes out of the ground to poison the party. They also appear in The Temple of Godcat (entrance) in EBF4 with little changes. Fire Elemental The Fire Elementals are the final Elementals that appear in the game in the Volcano Peak and in secret rooms. They are the only Elementals in EBF3 that do not have a bomb weakness and have a rather high Magic Defence stat. The Fire Elementals attack with their swords, Fire-element cannons, Fire rain, and can cast Flame Dragon (can Berserk the players) and Eruption. They reappear in EBF4 in the Lava Caves around the world. They are less powerful than in the 3rd game with a more balanced stat base. Thunder Elemental The Thunder Elementals appear in the Waste Disposal Factory (final rooms) in EBF4 with a similar but less-threatening appearance to the Fire Elemental. The Thunder Elementals use the same sword techinques as the other elementals, but have charged cannons that cause massive thunder damage to the party. (requires Charge status) They can also cast Spark or Big Spark for extra damage. In Epic Difficulty they will start off witht he charge status and immediately use their charged cannons. Wind Elemental The Wind Elementals are the final Elementals to appear in the game residing in the Temple of Godcat in EBF4. They are the only elementals without a sword, using wind based attacks using it's cannons. It can cast Cyclone and Air Shockwave. They are weak to Dark and Thunder based moves. Trivia *The EBF3 intro claims that Elementals adopt their unique appearances and powers by adapting to their current environment. It is unclear if this is meant to mean that Elementals begin as the same creature before diverging into their current forms, or if an Elemental moved between environments would eventually change its element to match its new surroundings. *Interestingly, neither of the new Elementals introduced in EBF4 have horns on their heads. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes